familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Landmark, Arkansas
|area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = 9.3 |area_land_sq_mi = 9.2 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 3555 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 34 |latm = 36 |lats = 34 |latNS = N |longd = 92 |longm = 19 |longs = 19 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 05-53555 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Landmark (formerly known as Parkers-Iron Springs ) is a census-designated place (CDP) in Pulaski County, Arkansas, United States. The population was 3,555 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Landmark is located at (34.609573, -92.321972). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (8.18%) is water. There is a small lake, Landmark Lake. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,499 people, 1,434 households, and 1,059 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 378.0 people per square mile (145.9/km²). There were 1,564 housing units at an average density of 168.9/sq mi (65.2/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 85.05% White, 11.37% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.74% from other races, and 1.91% from two or more races. 1.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,434 households out of which 26.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.8% were married couples living together, 10.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.1% were non-families. 22.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.82. In the CDP the population was spread out with 20.9% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 29.4% from 25 to 44, 29.7% from 45 to 64, and 11.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.7 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $39,766, and the median income for a family was $47,813. Males had a median income of $31,782 versus $25,205 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $19,508. About 3.4% of families and 4.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.8% of those under age 18 and 1.1% of those age 65 or over. Education Landmark is part of the Pulaski County Special School District. It has one school, Landmark Elementary School, whose mascot is the Cardinals. References Category:Census-designated places in Pulaski County, Arkansas Category:Census-designated places in Arkansas Category:Census-designated places in Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area